


Glimmer x Reader/Original Character One-shots

by ShadowBeauty125



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AUs, Angst, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Lemon, Princess Glimmer (She-ra), Queen Glimmer (She-Ra), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBeauty125/pseuds/ShadowBeauty125
Summary: A collection of One-shots cause every loves Catra and Adora so imma give Glimmer some love she deserves. Muah love you all.
Relationships: Glimmer (She-Ra)/Original Character(s), Glimmer (She-Ra)/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Glimmer x Reader/Original Character One-shots

(y/n) was a cadet for the Horde army, she was born into the Horde so it was the only family she knew. There were rumors that Catra had caught the Princess of Brightmoon. She walked through the halls of the Fright Zone. She sees Shadow Weaver leave the black garnet room. (y/n) hides for a little before going to the room and opening the door seeing the Princess in some type of chains. She accidentally makes a noise causing the Princess to look at the cadet. 

“Are you here to-“ Glimmer was cut off as (y/n) shakes her head.

“No your highness. I’m not going to hurt you. I’ve seen what the horde does it’s horrible.” She says softly 

“Then why don’t you leave?” Glimmer asks right after that her body started her glow a reddish hue and tears up in pain.

“Did Shadow Weaver do this?” (Y/n) asks frowning something in her wanting to help the Princess who had tears going down her face.

“Who do you think?” Glimmer says panting “she’s done something to my powers...” she says quietly

(Y/n) looks around the area and sighs “I’m getting you out of here.” She says quietly 

Glimmer looked at the soldier surprised then the floor.

“You’ll get caught more then likely.” Glimmer says 

(Y/n) shrugs “so? It’s doing what’s right. Let’s get you out of here.” She says flipping a switch as the magical chain things disappear.

Glimmer falls onto the ground groaning as (y/n) picks her up onto her back. She looks around outside the room before starting to run to the exit. Catra steps in front of her growling. 

“Return the Princess.” She says in a low growl.

(Y/n) rolls her eyes “technically I’m a higher up then you so I don’t have to listen. And her name is Glimmer. Show some respect. Oh right you have none.” She says glaring at the feline.  
Catra growls and lunges at (y/n) scratching her face. (Y/n) winces and hisses slightly in pain. She knees the cat person in the gut before running again. As she got closer to the exit two people ran to them. Glimmer looks at the two and smiles weakly “Adora and Bow great to see you.” She says  
“We need to go now. Catra knows what is happening.” (Y/n) says

Adora and Bow nods as Adora pulls out a communication device “we got Glimmer-“ before she could finish someone clears their voice.  
“We can see that.” The sea Princess Mermista says.  
“Let’s leave.” Glimmer says.

They all ran out (y/n) still carrying the Potato- (haha jokes). They steal a horde ship as (y/n) sets Glimmer down frowning. As they left Glimmer scooted closer to (y/n) and whispers “I want you to meet my-“ before she could finish a wave of pain shoots through her body as red sparks come off her. Bow looks at Glimmer and gets worried “Glimmer what is happening?” He asks “Shadow Weaver did something to her powers. We should tell her mom.” (Y/n) says looking at the Princess frowning. Glimmer shakes her head “no don’t she’ll never let me go on another Mission again if you do.” She says frowning. (Y/n) frowns “But Glimmer you need to tell her, she could help you.” Bow says trying to get Glimmer to talk to her mom. Glimmer groans and when they got to Brightmoon, Glimmer, Bow, Adora, and (y/n) get off. They walk in and Queen Angella runs over to her daughter ignoring the other three. She picks up her daughter checking for any signs of her being hurt. “What happened.” Angella says “It’s nothing to worry about.” Glimmer says “Nothing to worry about?! You were kidnapped by the Horde! I have every reason to worry.” She says clearly worried for her daughter “Mom can I just go recharge.” Glimmer says annoyed “Fine guards carry my daughter to the runestone.” Angella says. “Moooom I can walk by myself.” Glimmer says Angella sighs and nods “very well. Go recharge but I want to talk to you after.” She says flying away. Glimmer looks at her friends sighs as she starts glitching again and kneels down. (Y/n) kneels down and picks her up “where’s the runestone?” She asks the other two “We can’t trust you fully yet so we’ll just take her-“ Adora was cut up by Glimmer “Just let her carry me, her body is warm anyways.” She says closing her eyes. (Y/n) and the others go to the Runestone. Glimmer was laid down and (y/n) steps away as the moonstone glows softly. Adora looks at (y/n) “why did you help us.” She asks “I felt like I needed to save her. Something in my heart.” (Y/n) says. Adora nods and looks at her sword sighing “luckily you saved her.” Bow watched Glimmer closely hoping she gets healed. Glimmer opens her eyes “stop watching me.” “Sorry.” He says stepping away and goes to the other two. Glimmer sits up and stands up “she I told-“ she starts glitching again and tears up, (Y/n) kneels down and helps her onto the table thing. “It didn’t work.” She says frowning feeling bad for her. Glimmer looks at (y/n) “I’ll be fine.” She says “Uh Glimmer your moms coming up here.” She says going over to them. Angella lands on the platform looking at her daughter “how are you feeling?” She asks “I’m feeling better tired though.” Glimmer replies that her. “We need to talk about what happened.” Angella says. “(Y/n) saved me that’s all you need to know.” Glimmer says putting her arm around the person she was talking about “we have a new member to the team-“ she says “She was a member of the Horde?” Angella says looking at her daughter, Glimmer nods and gets up grabbing (y/n)s hands and quickly leaves with her. Adora and Bow look at Angella and laughs awkwardly “we’re going to go.” They say running off. Angella frowns “I just wanted to talk...” she says. Glimmer gets to her room and lays on her window bed thing. She looks at (y/n) and motions her over. (Y/n) nods and sits by her as Glimmer moves and leans against her. (Y/n) blushes but let’s her, she leans back. Glimmer starts glitching again and (y/n) hold Glimmer feeling some pain from the Glitching. Glimmer soon stops and closes her eyes. “Thank you (y/n)” she says falling asleep. (Y/n) stays still and soon fell asleep as well holding Glimmer. They sleep through almost the rest of the night but soon Glimmer was requested to eat dinner with Angella- well commanded. Angella used the queen card. It was a start of a beautiful and adorable relationship.


End file.
